The Choices We Live By
by Mooseyfate
Summary: Author's note inside, please read and don't kill me
1. A Big Entrance

~*The Choices We Live By*~  
  
Don't own 'em.  
  
This is my first Passions fanfic, so bear with me.  
  
In my story, Ethan and Gwen are the old Ethan and Gwen, Travis Schuldt and Natalie Zea, not the new actors. It doesn't affect the story, it's just they're who I started Passions with and I don't like the new personalities that Gwen and Ethan have.  
  
Summary: This is going to be a mostly Paloma/ Fox, Antonio/ Kay and possibly Gwen/ Hank fic.  
  
Antonio's not blind, he's also not dying from brain damage, Sheridan and Luis told him the truth and Shuis is very happy now. And another little note, Miguel and Paloma are twins, they're both 18. Miguel and Kay had sex, but Kay's not pregnant.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
As Paloma turned the corner she saw a red BMW barreling towards her, pressing the brake pad proved useless as she braced herself for impact. A sickening crunch and the popping of the airbag was all she remembered, before she blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is she going to be alright Eve?" She faintly heard her mothers voice; at least she thought that's what it was. She hadn't been home in years, but phone calls were enough for her to guess it.  
  
"I think she'll be alright Pilar. She was knocked out by the airbags, and she should be coming to in a little bit. Come on, why don't we step outside for a minute." Paloma assumed that voice must've belonged to Eve and indeed her mother.  
  
She heard the shuffling of feet and the voices dimmed, she struggled to open her eyes and when she did she saw a pair of blue-green ones staring back at her.  
  
"Holy shit!" She practically screamed.  
  
"Hey, calm down, it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was somewhat calming; it shouldn't have been considering he was a total stranger and in her hospital room.  
  
"Ok, who the hell are you?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm the guy who hit you." She eyed him suspiciously; "I'm not going to smother you with a pillow so calm down. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Sheesh." He smirked at her sarcastically.  
  
Paloma looked over herself, "Aside from a few cuts and bruises, I'm fine. Now, you didn't give me a name, again, who are you?"  
  
"Nicholas, but everyone calls me Fox." He stuck out his hand. She shook it and saw the look on his face. They both felt a spark of something, he winced, "What were you doing holding ice cubes? Your hands are freezing!" He pulled away and put her hands under the bedcovers.  
  
Surprised and a little embarrassed, she left them where he placed them, "Well, thank you Nicholas for stopping by, but I don't need you to check up on me again. I have more than ample family members to do so. Now thank you for admitting you hit me, if you'll leave your phone number and insurance information with my mother. Bye." She turned on her side, dismissing him.  
  
"Wow, the cold shoulder already. Well, Hasta manana seriorita." She turned around and sat up, as she saw him waving as he walked out.  
  
"How did he know?" When most people looked at Paloma, they couldn't tell she was Spanish; she had brown red hair, due to her Irish-Spanish mixture, big green eyes, and dark skin. Almost no one ever guessed what nationality she was. "Must have been a fluke."  
  
"Paloma? You're awake!" She turned her attention to her family, who came piling into the room. Her mother engulfed her in a hug, when she was done; her older brother Luis did, then Theresa, then Antonio, finally Miguel.  
  
"Hi." She smiled as everyone began talking at once.  
  
"We've missed you so much!"  
  
"It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You're so big!"  
  
"Way to make an entrance Loma!"  
  
"Wait till you get back home!"  
  
"OK!" Everyone shushed, "I'm glad to see you all too, but I'd like to know when I can leave the hospital."  
  
"I can answer that," Everyone in the room turned to the pretty African- American women who entered the room, the voice sounded familiar so Paloma assumed it was Eve. "Paloma, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've grown up a lot!"  
  
Paloma blinked a few times and recalled the same voice bandaging her bloody knee when she feel out of her favorite climbing tree. "Dr. Russell?"  
  
"Well, it's good to be remembered. How've you been Paloma?" She smiled kindly.  
  
"Fine, but I'd be better if you told me when I'd get out of this hospital."  
  
"Well, we want to keep you here overnight for observation (Because in Harmony, that's what ALWAYS happens) and tomorrow, if you have a clean bill of health, you can go home." She turned her attention to the overly enthusiastic Lopez-Fitzgerald clan, "Now, she needs some rest, so you can come in here two at a time for about 10 minutes each, then you all need to give her some room."  
  
"Alright, I'll go, Mama why don't you and Luis stay first?" Antonio said.  
  
Paloma blinked a few times, "Antonio?"  
  
"Yes?" He turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I'd forgotten you were back. It's good to see you again. When I get out of here we need to have a little talk, ok?"  
  
"No problem," He turned to Theresa and Miguel, "Come on you two, let's wait outside."  
  
As the three of them left the room, Luis sat down at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Hi Luis. I heard you got married." Paloma smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Sheridan Crane." He had a wistful smile on his face.  
  
"Oh-kay, I'm sorry I wasn't here for your. . .second wedding?" Luis nodded, "Ah, ok then. So you two kids are happy then, that's good. Any more nieces or nephews on the way?"  
  
"Not yet, but we're trying." Luis smiled again and began playing with the band on his finger,  
  
"Okay, TMI, Mama, how're you doing?" Paloma distracted herself from thoughts of her brother having sex.  
  
"Oh, now that all my children are finally home, I'm so happy. You are staying right mi hija?" Pilar looked at Paloma with hope and love shining in her eyes.  
  
Might as well tell her now, she thought. "Mama, I'm going to be going to college here."  
  
"Oh, that's such wonderful news! Oh, all my children at home where they belong!" Pilar engulfed her daughter in another hug.  
  
"What do you think Luis?" Paloma turned to her silent brother.  
  
"That's wonderful, it's amazing!" He hugged her too.  
  
"Okay, too many hugs." Paloma gasped out.  
  
"Pilar, Luis? I think some other people out here would like a moment with your daughter." Eve stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Of course, we'll talk tomorrow. Te amo mi hija." Pilar kissed her on the forehead as she walked out.  
  
"Wait till tomorrow when we get you home, there are so many people who want to see you." Luis smiled as he walked out.  
  
Theresa and Miguel walked in, smiling.  
  
"Hey Loma." Miguel smiled, "I'm really glad to see you."  
  
"Oh, Paloma! It's going to be so great having you back! And now that I'm a Crane you can STAY. OH!" Theresa hugged her sister again.  
  
"Ok Theresa. It's good to see you too. But I'm planning on staying in Harmony anyway. I applied to the University of Maine (which for the purposes in this story is in Harmony) and got accepted. So, Crane or no Crane, you're all stuck with me."  
  
"That's great Loma! I can't wait for you to meet Charity!" Miguel's eyes got all glazed over.  
  
"Riiiight." Paloma had heard all about the wonderful Charity from her twin brother. One day he'd called and told her he'd met his soul mate, love at first sight and all that. Personally, Paloma didn't believe in love at first sight, she'd tried explaining to him that it was simply infatuation, but he wouldn't listen. She'd known then that this Charity girl was going to cause major trouble with her best friend Kay and Miguel. For as long as she could remember Kay was always into Miguel, but her brother was too dense to notice. She turned her attention back onto her brother and sister and then wished she hadn't.  
  
"Oh, Paloma! Me and Ethan are finally getting married! I managed to divorce Julian, keep the Crane money and title and Alistair is letting me keep my job at Crane industries! It's so wonderful." Theresa beamed and continued going on about her wonderful life, while Miguel started going on about his and Charity's wedding.  
  
"Ok, well as stimulating as this conversation is, I need to get some sleep. So. . ." Paloma gestured for them to leave.  
  
"We'll tell Antonio you're too tired." Theresa got up.  
  
"Oh, no. I want to talk to him. Have him come in."  
  
"But, I thought you just said that. . ." Miguel started.  
  
"Well, I can't leave Antonio out, now can I? Sheesh." Paloma smiled as Miguel and Theresa left.  
  
"Hey!" Antonio walked in and hugged her.  
  
"That's like the 20th hug I've gotten today."  
  
He sat down in the chair next to her bed, "It's because we're glad that you're alive."  
  
"Well, I'm still mad at you." Paloma said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
"You left me! I mean it's one thing for you to take off, that I get. But no goodbye, and you didn't even offer to take me with you! You left me at home with THEM." She gestured to Miguel and Theresa who were standing outside. Paloma and Antonio were much closer than her and Miguel. Even thought Miguel was her twin brother, they rarely saw eye to eye. He was way too different from her, but Antonio always understood. He stuck by her and always kept her safe.  
  
"At least I wrote to you. Mama didn't get so much as a card from me." Antonio sighed regretfully.  
  
"Because Mama wasn't an impressionable 7 year old! I'd just lost my father, my big brother left me and I'd been moved half way across the country. Your letters were the only things that kept me sane. I mean in all honesty, I wonder what I would be like if I didn't get them."  
  
"Well, now you don't need letters. You have me!" They smiled, "You know, it's getting late, you better get some sleep. I'll be here tomorrow morning to take you home." He tucked Paloma in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight."  
  
She heard him walk out of the room and smiled. Antonio was the only family member she could always count on. Luis was there for her, but he was married now. He wanted to start a family; Theresa was way too obsessed with Ethan to be any help. And Miguel, well Miguel was going to be having some serious problems soon, that is if Paloma couldn't get Kay to back off of him, and mama, well she was busy with work and taking care of the family. So, Antonio was always her big brother. He watched over her, now it was her turn to do something for him. Find him a woman. She smirked, an easy task.  
  
As she fell into sleep the last image she saw was a pair of blue-green eyes and a cocky smirk.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 previews:  
  
Paloma and Kay have a little heart to heart. Fox bumps into Paloma again, not with a car either. Antonio goes out on a date.  
  
OK, that's a LOOONG chapter one. What do you think so far? You like it? You hate it? Think I should kill off Miguel? Opinions PLEASE! 


	2. Moving On

~*The Choices We Live By*~ Don't own 'em  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed, it really helps me work faster if I know that people are reading this. If you're a little freaked that now I'm going to kill off Miguel, calm down. I was only joking. I have no plans of killing him off, even though I can't stand the guy. Grace might be another story. . .kidding! Sheesh. On to chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Paloma smiled as she walked into the newly restored Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Theresa had done a beautiful job and she'd even made it bigger.  
  
"Wow, this place looks great! And I even have my own bedroom!" She exclaimed as she began exploring the house.  
  
"Paloma, your room is over there." Antonio motioned to a closed door in the back of the house.  
  
"All the way back here? Sheesh." She opened the door and found a naked room, "Where's all my stuff? My furniture and my clothes?"  
  
"Well, your suitcases are here," Antonio opened the huge walk-in closet, "And as for your furniture, I have no idea."  
  
"I do!"  
  
Antonio and Paloma turned around to see a giddy Theresa.  
  
"Well? Where is it Theresa?" Paloma demanded.  
  
"I donated it." She smiled.  
  
"What do you mean you 'donated it'?" Paloma was about to bonk her older sister over the head.  
  
"I saw the state most of that junk was in so, I'm taking you out today to buy new furniture." Theresa beamed.  
  
Paloma looked at Theresa like she'd grown another head, "Theresa, I don't have the money or time to go out and buy new furniture."  
  
"Well I have both, all you have to do is look over these books and pick something to your liking, and I'll have it made for you." Theresa handed Paloma a stack of designer books.  
  
Paloma groaned, "Okay Theresa. How about this, make the room an underwater, beachy kinda thing, ok? But, no dolls, no pink, no flowers and no lace, got it?"  
  
"No problem." Theresa skipped off.  
  
"Oh my lord. I think I need a drink." Paloma rubbed her temples.  
  
"You're too young to be drinking, and you know that's just how Theresa is. She has money now, let her spend it." Antonio explained.  
  
"Yeah well. It's still annoying." Paloma stopped for a minute and realized something, "Where is everyone?"  
  
Antonio chuckled, "Mama's at work, Miguel is probably with Charity, Luis is at his house with Sheridan and Theresa is probably now off picking out sheets for your new bed."  
  
"Ok, well that's good. I don't have to worry about spending time with the family." She turned to Antonio, "What are you up to today?"  
  
"I have work and then later tonight I have a date." Antonio said sheepishly.  
  
"A date and work? Antonio, you've been keeping things from me." Paloma stared him down.  
  
"I'm the proud co-owner of a new night club with Chad Harris and I have a date with some friend of Theresa's." Antonio saw he lost expression, "Chad is Theresa's best friend Whitney's boyfriend and I have no idea who the friend is. Theresa said I had to get over Sheridan and move on with my life."  
  
"Two things, how did you get the money to start up a club and what exactly happened with Sheridan? I mean I know the gist of it, but not the whole thing." Paloma plopped down on the floor.  
  
Antonio sat down next to her, "Well I had some money saved up from some, we'll say odd jobs and it was enough to go into a partnership business. Chad is making money because he's a songwriter and Whitney's a singer. So he's rolling in it, I approached him with the idea of a club and I'm the co- owner and manager. The Sheridan story, what do you know?"  
  
Paloma thought for a minute, "She was on St. Lisa's with you, had amnesia, you fell for her, she fell for you while still having memories of Luis. When you two got engaged she came back to Harmony with you and she saw Luis and got her memory back. Next thing I know, Luis is calling me and telling me he got married. So, what's the in-between?"  
  
"Well, Sheridan and Luis were still in love and I wouldn't be the bad guy and make her marry me while in love with him, so I stepped down. I wound up being best man for his wedding too. I'm really happy for them too, I mean they're so in love." Antonio smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"So it sounds like you're over Sheridan, that's good." Paloma glanced at her watch, "Whoops, I got to go. I promised Kay I'd stop by today."  
  
"How is Kay?" Antonio had always liked Kay, she had more spunk then most of the people in Harmony and she'd had a tough life, living in her cousins shadow and wanting a guy who was too stupid to notice her.  
  
"She'll be fine after I talk to her."  
  
"Sure of your self, aren't we?" Antonio said playfully getting up.  
  
"Always." Paloma got up and kissed Antonio on the cheek, "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Do you want to have lunch at the Book Café?"  
  
"Um, I have no clue where that is, but sure." Paloma grabbed her purse and left.  
  
~*The Bennett's House*~  
  
Paloma walked up to the front door and looked around, this place had really changed. "Well after being sucked into hell, I'd say it would have to." She rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes. She knocked on the door and still no one came, "I can hear people inside, what's going on?" She tried the knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. She walked inside, "Hello? Is anybody home?" She walked into the living room and found her brother on the couch with a blond. "Miguel?"  
  
They stopped making goo-goo eyes and looked up, "Loma!" Miguel smiled.  
  
"You're Paloma? Oh Miguel told me you were back." The blond smiled.  
  
"You must be Charity. Miguel won't stop talking about you. It's nice to meet you." Paloma smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, I feel like I already know you!" Charity hugged her.  
  
"Paloma what are you doing here?" Miguel asked when Charity let her go.  
  
"I'm here to see Kay." Paloma answered.  
  
"Oh, well I think she's in the kitchen." Charity smiled and pointed to an open door.  
  
"Thank you. Um, Charity, it was nice meeting you." Paloma got up and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Um, Paloma?" Charity called.  
  
Paloma stopped, "Yes?"  
  
"Well, since we are going to be sisters soon, would you like to hang out sometime?" Charity offered.  
  
"That would be nice. Um, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing. How about we go shopping in Harmony Center?" Charity suggested.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Ok. Oh, and see if Kay wants to come."  
  
"Alright." Paloma walked into the kitchen. As she walked in, everyone looked up, "Um, hello." Paloma smiled weakly.  
  
"Can I help you?" A red head woman asked.  
  
"Mrs. Bennett?" Paloma looked at the woman.  
  
"Yes, and you are?" Grace inquired.  
  
"Paloma!" Kay walked into the kitchen from outside and hugged her.  
  
"Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald? It's been such a long time!" An older man smiled.  
  
"Chief Bennett?" Paloma looked at him.  
  
"In the flesh." Sam smiled, Paloma was sure to bring Kay out of her funk.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are all these people?" Paloma looked around and found a very full kitchen.  
  
"Ok, well you know Jessica, and Simone" Kay pointed to her younger sister and their old friend, "My dad and my mother, and this is David, mom's husband."  
  
"Kay!" Grace scolded her.  
  
"What?" Paloma was a little lost.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, that's John, one of my half brothers. Mom's son. And that's Ethan, dad's son. But I think you know who he is." Kay finished explaining then turned back to Paloma. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Paloma, would you like some breakfast?" Grace offered.  
  
"Oh, no. Antonio and I had breakfast on the way back from the hospital." Paloma explained.  
  
"Oh, we heard about that awful crash, are you sure you should be out of the hospital already?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Russell gave me a clean bill of health." Paloma looked at Kay, her eyes screamed "HELP!"  
  
"Well, you can all talk to Paloma later. We have to go, bye!" Kay dragged Paloma outside, Simone and Jessica followed.  
  
"Oh, Paloma, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Simone hugged her.  
  
"Um, yeah. You too Simone. Hey Jess." Paloma waved at Jessica who was standing over to the side.  
  
"Hey Paloma." Jessica smiled, "I'd like to catch up with you, but I have a date. So, I'll see you guys later." Jessica left.  
  
"Oh, I promised my dad I'd be home by now. I'll see you guys later." Simone ran off.  
  
"Oh-kay. So, we need to talk," Paloma looked around, "But not here. Is there somewhere around here that isn't crawling with people?"  
  
"How about the docks?" Kay suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Paloma agreed.  
  
~*The Docks- the coolest teen hangout around! Cause you know, everyone in my neighborhood hangs out at the docks*~  
  
Paloma looked around and sat on a nearby crate, she motioned for Kay to sit next to her, "We need to talk."  
  
"Ok, about what?" Kay looked at Paloma suspiciously.  
  
"Miguel and your little, um, well, obsession." Paloma said awkwardly.  
  
"Obsession? I LOVE him!" Kay said indignantly.  
  
"Okay, well can you just explain to me what you love about him?" Paloma got more comfortable.  
  
"Well, I love a lot of things about him."  
  
"Like?" Paloma prompted.  
  
"He's I don't know, he's just." Kay tried to explain, "He's been my best friend since we were kids. He used to stick up for me and he would help me with my homework. And he's funny and athletic, you know?"  
  
Paloma took a deep breath, "Kay, you said 'used to'?"  
  
"Ever since Charity came to town he's become obsessed! She turned him against me!" Kay snapped.  
  
"Kay, listen to yourself! You don't love him. You love who he used to be, that boy next door. And all those things that you 'love' about him? There are millions of guys out there who are JUST like that, and even better. Charity didn't steal him away from you Kay. He was never yours." Paloma said gently.  
  
"No, you haven't been here! You don't know what it's been like! She's ruined my life!" Kay cried.  
  
"Kay, if Charity hadn't come to town, and you and Miguel had started dating, what do you think would have happened?"  
  
"We would have been happy together. And it would be my wedding, not hers."  
  
"Do you really think that? I mean are you sure that after awhile you'd realize that you didn't really love Miguel? I mean look at all his annoying traits." Paloma exclaimed.  
  
"He's perfect, there's nothing wrong with him!" Kay argued.  
  
"Really? You know I don't think that's true. Before Charity came to town, you always complained that Miguel was too clingy sometimes, and you hated the way he wore his hair. There were tons of things you would complain about. The reason you think you're in love with him and that Charity is your enemy is because you miss hanging out with him. You don't love him Kay, you miss that friend you had. The guy who you could always depend on. You don't need that though. You're the kind of girl who doesn't need someone."  
  
"That's not true! I do need him! I love him!" Kay got up and started ranting, "I need Miguel, and he's always been there for me! I love everything about him! I love him. . .don't I?" She stopped and looked at Paloma who was sitting calmly. "If I don't love him, why would I do all those things to Charity?"  
  
"You want attention, all the deals with evil, the zombie, the spells, even making yourself look like Charity, it was all because you wanted someone to figure out it was you and take care of you. You didn't want Miguel Kay, you wanted the idea of him." Paloma hopped off the box.  
  
Kay stood still thinking, after about 15 minutes, Paloma interrupted her, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Everything that I did. I mean God, I'm an idiot. I'm in love with a guy who couldn't care less about me, I tried to kill my cousin because I wanted my MOTHER to pay attention to me. God I even lost my virginity to him." Kay began crying.  
  
Paloma hugged her, "Kay, it's going to be alright."  
  
Kay pulled away, "NO, it's not. I need to, I need to be alone."  
  
Paloma nodded, "I have to go meet Antonio at the Book Café." Paloma began walking.  
  
"Um, Paloma?" Kay called.  
  
She stopped and turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Book Café is that way," Kay pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"I knew that." Paloma lied, as she began walking in the right direction, she turned around, "Charity invited us to the mall tomorrow, and if you've sorted everything out by then, I'd really love for you to come. I'm sure Charity would too." Before Kay could answer, Paloma was gone.  
  
Kay looked around and the pier was still deserted, she pulled out a necklace for underneath her shirt, taking a deep breath, she pulled it off, "I've wasted the last 3 years of my life on you Miguel. I've loved you, stood by you and even protected you, but no more." She looked and the necklace and laughed, "You gave this to me for my birthday when I turned 10. I've always hated jewelry like this, it doesn't suit me; but since you gave it to me I, like a lovesick fool, treasured it. Well, this necklace represents everything I went through to get you." Kay looked at it, it was a small circular charm with a bright, multi-color flower in the center, and the colors were too cheery for her taste. She took another deep breath and chucked it into the ocean. "Good bye Miguel. I'm not completely over you yet, but this is a good first step." Kay sat down on a crate again, "My next step is to become someone I actually like, someone I recognize. No more schemes, no more lies, no more tricks and most of all no more evil. God, I don't even like myself anymore." Kay curled her legs under herself, "Ugh, and all those horrible things that I did to Charity. How am I ever going to make it up to her?" Kay ran her hand through her hair, "Well, I'm going to be the best maid-of-honor ever and I need to start being a real friend." Kay hopped off the crate and began walking off the pier.  
  
~*Book Café*~  
  
Antonio sat waiting for Paloma impatiently; he checked his watch again, "Where is she?"  
  
Just then she rushed in, "Sorry I was late! Kay and I were talking." She sat down.  
  
"Well, we only have about ten minutes until I'm due back. We can't really have a conversation and eat." Antonio glanced at his watch again, "Actually, I have to go in about 5 minutes."  
  
Paloma slammed her head on the table, "I'm sorry. Now I won't get to see you today!"  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow." Antonio offered.  
  
"No, I'm spending the day at the mall with Charity and hopefully Kay." Paloma explained.  
  
"Ok, well then we can meet the day after for lunch?" Antonio suggested.  
  
"It's a date. Well, not a date cuz that'd be gross, it's a meeting. Well not a meeting, an appointment or. . ." Antonio nodded at his crazy and got up.  
  
"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." He kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Paloma got up and ordered a coffee to go, she sighed as she waited, "I need to find someone for Antonio. Someone I like and he'll love." She searched her mind, then spotted Beth pouring coffee to a customer, "Well she's been burned by the Lopez-Fitzgerald's but why not?" She grabbed her coffee and began working on a plan. She left the Book Café and began walking, not really sure where, "I'll just convince Antonio to ask her out. That should work!" She didn't see the shadow of someone approaching her and they obviously didn't see her as they slammed into her. Paloma fell to the ground with a thud, "Ow."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going are you ok?" A hand came in front of Paloma's face and she accepted the help.  
  
"I'm fine." She looked up and saw a familiar pair of blue-green eyes staring back at her, "You!" Paloma exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh. You know you really need to stop hitting me." Fox mocked.  
  
"If you recall, Nicholas, YOU keep hitting me." Paloma growled.  
  
"It's Fox. Well how about I get you a coffee to make up for the one that I spilled?" He offered his arm.  
  
"How about you bite me, Nicholas?" Paloma gritted her teeth, for some reason she felt weak around Fox and she didn't like it.  
  
"Gladly, only name the place." He smiled sexily.  
  
Paloma rolled her eyes, "Just, go." She walked away.  
  
Fox looked at the receding figure and sighed, "Well, at least I tried." He began to walk away and then noticed the she'd dropped her bracelet, "I'll have to get Pilar to return this for me." He picked it up and walked away smiling.  
  
~*Later That Night.*~  
  
Antonio sighed as he walked back up the drive to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, "That was possibly the worst date EVER. I'm going to kill Theresa when I see her." Unlocking the door, he heard giggles coming from the living room. He approached and saw Paloma on the couch, watching TV and laughing insanely.  
  
Paloma heard a noise and looked in the doorway, "Antonio! You're home early," She looked at the clock above the TV, "It's only 10:30."  
  
"Right, well, the date was awful. I'm never letting Theresa set me up again." Antonio sat down on the armchair.  
  
"What happened?" Paloma stopped giggling and sat up, interested.  
  
"She's the most boring person I've ever met, she wouldn't eat anything, and she can't dance. She's not exactly the kind of girl I like to date." Antonio sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry you had such a bad date. You know, maybe you need someone you already know, not a blind date." Paloma said slickly.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well I saw Beth today. She's looking good. You know you could always ask her out, maybe you two could have fun." Paloma suggested.  
  
Antonio cringed, "Um, Maybe. I'm going to bed, you should soon too."  
  
"I am in bed." Paloma motioned to the couch.  
  
"Why aren't you in your room tonight?"  
  
"Theresa's having it painted. It should be ready tomorrow, but for tonight, I get the couch." Paloma lay down; "Turn off the light before you leave." She shut off the TV and snuggled into her blanket.  
  
"Paloma, why don't I take the couch and you can have my bed?" Antonio offered.  
  
"No, that's ok. I don't mind the couch."  
  
Antonio walked over to the couch, picked Paloma up, threw her over his shoulder and began walking, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANTONIO? PUT ME DOWN!" She began screaming at him and wrestling to get away.  
  
"Calm down." He opened his bedroom door and threw her on the bed, "Night!" He closed the door with a snap.  
  
"Antonio!" She got up and pulled open the door, as she walked into the living room she saw him already on the sofa, "Oh, sure, be big and fat so I can't lift you up!" She growled and walked back into his room.  
  
Antonio chuckled, "NIGHT PALOMA!" He called.  
  
"GO TO HELL ANTONIO!" She called back.  
  
When Pilar got home late that night, she saw her oldest son on the couch and her youngest daughter in his room, and didn't even want to know.  
  
  
  
Next chapter previews: It's a day at the mall! Antonio asks out Beth. Fox talks with Pilar.  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think; it really helps when I know what's going through the minds of my readers. 


	3. A Little Girl Time

~*The Choices We Live By*~ Don't own 'em  
  
Some people are worried that I've changed my mind about Antonio and Kay, but fear not! It'll happen sooner or later.  
  
Oh and I forgot to mention ages for everyone else. Theresa's 22, Fox is 24, Ethan's 26, Sheridan's 28, Luis is 29 and Antonio is 30.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Thanks Antonio!" Paloma called as he dropped her off at the Bennett's house, she felt a little bad that he'd slept on the couch last night and that he'd given her a ride over to the Bennett's, "Well, I'll make it up to him." She decided. Ringing the doorbell proved useless again, as did knocking, so again she went right in, "Hello?"  
  
"Paloma!" Charity smiled, "I was wondering when you would get here."  
  
"Hey Loma!" Miguel smiled as he followed Charity downstairs.  
  
"Miguel, it's Paloma, not any sort of shorting or nickname." She tried explaining to her brother.  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet? Aunt Grace is making pancakes and bacon." Charity and Miguel began walking to the kitchen, Paloma followed.  
  
"Well, I thought we could get something on the way there. . ." Paloma started.  
  
"Oh, but I promised Aunt Grace. Well, she'll understand." They entered the kitchen.  
  
Sam was drinking coffee and reading the paper, Grace was tending to John and David, and Kay was sitting alone with a bowl of oatmeal.  
  
"Morning!" Charity smiled.  
  
"Oh, Charity! I promised you a big breakfast!" Grace began cooking.  
  
"Oh, no aunt Grace, I'll just have some oatmeal, it's fine." Charity sat down and Miguel followed.  
  
"Oatmeal? What kind of breakfast is that for a growing girl?" Grace began making bacon.  
  
"Well, a good enough breakfast for your daughter." Kay said.  
  
"Oh, Kay, why are you already trying to pick a fight?" Grace said crossly.  
  
"Grace I think Kay was just," Sam started.  
  
Kay shook her head in disbelief, "Don't worry about it dad. And just forget it, MOTHER." Kay got up and went into the living room.  
  
"I'll go check on her." Paloma got up.  
  
"Oh, Paloma! Good morning!" Grace said, as if just realizing she was there, "Don't worry about Kay, she's just trying to get attention. She always does this."  
  
"Well, I'll worry about her if I want to Mrs. Bennett, she's a good friend of mine." Paloma walked into the living room and found Kay looking through a photo album.  
  
Kay looked up when she heard footsteps, "So, I guess you see why I am the way I am."  
  
"Oh, Kay. I didn't realize that your mom was getting to be this bad. Does she always do stuff like that?" Paloma sat down next to her.  
  
"Ignore me? Pick everyone else before me? Yell at me? Get mad at me? Yup, pretty much. I never really realized it until Charity came to town, but she's always been like this." Kay held up the photo album, she pointed at some pictures, "She's nowhere near me in any of these. There are tons of pictures of her and Jess, her and Noah and her and my dad. But not a single one of her and me. And look at the pictures around the house, Noah's 18th birthday, Charity's 16th and 18th birthday, Jessica's 16th, but mine? Nope."  
  
"Oh, Kay. It's going to be all right. I know that right now it doesn't seem like it is, but things will work out. You'll see." Paloma said comfortingly.  
  
"I mean, right now I'm trying to get my life back in order, I'm moving on from my little. . .obsession and I'm focusing on me. Is it too much to ask that she notice I've changed? I mean my father said to me when I came downstairs that I looked different, 'genuinely happy' were his exact words. And my mom? She's busy tending to her new son and husband to notice me." Kay sighed, "Do you think she ever loved me? I mean, I know she loves Jess, before Charity came and after Noah left, it was Jessica who was her pride and joy."  
  
"Kay, I know that right now, things seem pretty bad, but things will look up. I mean, look at me! I was sent away from my family and all the people that I love when I was only 7 years old. Do you have any idea how many times I wondered if it was because they loved me the least? I mean your mom ignores you and yells at you, my mom sent me half way across the country and almost never calls."  
  
"Lucky us Paloma, we're the black sheep." Kay smiled.  
  
They both laughed, "I wouldn't go that far Kay."  
  
Kay shrugged her shoulders, "So what are we then?"  
  
"I don't know. But, that's ok. We don't need labels. Are you feeling better?" Paloma asked.  
  
Kay nodded, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Are you feeling well enough to go shopping today with me and Charity?" Paloma nudged Kay with her elbow.  
  
"As long as Miguel isn't going to be around, I'm there." Kay smiled, "I gotta go get changed. I'll be ready in like 15 minutes, okay?"  
  
~*At The Mall*~ They've been shopping for about 5 hours  
  
Loaded down with shopping bags full of clothes, jewelry and shoes, the girls decide to stop for lunch.  
  
"Let's stop for lunch!" Charity suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Paloma agreed.  
  
"Ditto." Said Kay, * Charity's not so bad once you take Miguel out of the equation *  
  
The girls entered the food court and looked around, "What do we want?" Paloma asked.  
  
"Pizza!" Charity and Kay said at the same time.  
  
"Sounds good." Paloma agreed.  
  
After getting their lunch, and sitting down, the girls began discussing Charity's upcoming wedding.  
  
"So, when is the wedding?" Paloma asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to have a Christmas wedding originally, but that's when Sheridan and Luis got married. So I was thinking Valentine's Day and I could have all my bridesmaids in red." Charity took a sip of her coke, "But, you guys don't have to wear red, you could wear pink or something darker. It's up to you guys."  
  
"What do you mean you guys?" Paloma asked.  
  
"Oh, well, since you're back in town and you're Miguel twin sister, and we seem to be getting along so well, that maybe you'd like to be one of my bridesmaids?" Charity smiled hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, come on Paloma!" Kay urged her, "I'm already maid-of-honor."  
  
"Well, I'd love to. Are you sure though?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You'll be walking down the aisle with," Charity thought about it, "Kay's with Antonio, Jessica's with Reese, Simone's with Luis, oh, you'll be with Hank."  
  
I know that Hank wasn't one of Miguel's groomsmen or ushers or whatever they're called, but it'll come into play. I promise.   
  
"Hank Bennett?" Paloma blushed.  
  
Kay laughed, "Yes, Uncle Hank!"  
  
"Shut-up Kay." Paloma smacked her.  
  
"What?" Charity asked.  
  
"Paloma used to have the BIGGEST crush on uncle Hank when she was younger." Kay laughed.  
  
"That's cute!" Charity said sincerely.  
  
"No, it's not. I mean the only reason I liked him was because he was my older brother's best friend, he was always around." Paloma said, her cheeks a lovely shad of crimson.  
  
"I still say it's cute." Charity smiled.  
  
"Ok, well I'll be cute later. Let's go, my feet are dying." Paloma said, getting up.  
  
"Wait! We need to stop in Fleming's!" Charity said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Paloma said suspiciously.  
  
"I wanted to look at the dresses they have there, for the wedding." Charity explained.  
  
"Let's go then." Kay agreed and they made their way to the huge department store.  
  
~*About a hour of looking at dresses later.*~  
  
"Okay, I'm officially pooped. Let's get out of here." Paloma suggested.  
  
"Ok." Charity agreed.  
  
"Can we look at the jewelry before we go, though?" Kay asked.  
  
"Okay, but then we go home."  
  
They made their way downstairs to the jewelry counters and began "Oohing and aaahing" at the pieces that they couldn't afford.  
  
Paloma walked over to a less crowded counter and spotted the most beautiful necklace, "Oh, my god, guys, come here and look at this!" Paloma motioned for Kay and Charity.  
  
"What is it?" Charity walked over and saw the necklace, "That's so pretty! Ask the lady to look at it!"  
  
"Kay get the lady," Paloma asked, Kay nodded, "Oh and matching earrings!"  
  
"Can I help you?" A very snooty lady walked over.  
  
"Yes, that necklace and matching earrings, can I see them?" Paloma pointed.  
  
"Ah, a very fine choice," The lady opened the case and got the set out, "White gold chain, and a moon stone in the center for the necklace and the earrings are white gold as well with a moon stone on each."  
  
Paloma's eyes bugged out, she thought the necklace was silver, and the purply gold stone that adorned it looked like an amethyst, "And the price of the set?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"The necklace is $700 and the earrings are $1000, but if you get the set it's only $1400." The woman put away the set and the girls thanked her as they walked away.  
  
"$1400, I wish I was a Crane." Paloma said laughing.  
  
"Well, it is an awful lot of money, maybe you can find a cheaper set somewhere less, posh." Charity suggested.  
  
"Yeah, come on Paloma, it wasn't that nice." Kay said.  
  
"Yeah, it's just I, don't know, I want something that makes me feel pretty," Paloma said, and then laughed, "I guess that's pretty weird, huh?"  
  
"It's not weird at all." Charity said sweetly.  
  
~*Book Café*~  
  
Antonio walked in and looked around, when Paloma had suggested he go out with Beth, he thought she was crazy. But, Paloma was right about a lot of things, so he figured he might as well see if Beth would even date him.  
  
"Hi Antonio." Beth said gloomily.  
  
"Hey, Beth, why so down?" He asked.  
  
* Because the only man I'll ever love and ever want to be with ditched me for a dead woman! * Beth thought, "Oh, just having a bad day."  
  
"I know what you mean, say Beth?" Antonio said in an offhanded way.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight at the Seascape?" Antonio suggested.  
  
* Well, he's not Luis. . .but he is a way to get closer to him! * Beth smiled, "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Ok, well then I'll pick you up tonight at around 8." Antonio smiled and left. "Paloma you better be right about this!" He said to himself.  
  
  
  
~*Crane Mansion*~  
  
Fox whistled a tune to himself as he made his way to the library, he figured that'd be the best place to find Pilar or at the very least his father. He opened the door and found Pilar straightening up.  
  
She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Fox, "Fox, what are you doing in here?"  
  
He smirked as Pilar looked at him suspiciously, "Nothing, I was looking for you actually. I was hoping you could do me a favor."  
  
Pilar raised her eyebrow, "What kind of favor?"  
  
"Well, your daughter dropped this bracelet and I was wondering if you'd give it back to her for me." Fox pulled the thin silver charm bracelet out of his pocket.  
  
Pilar grabbed it, "You stay away from Theresa, Fox." She warned.  
  
"I have no interest in Theresa so, calm down." Fox smirked and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Good, after ruining Paloma's car, I don't want you ruining Theresa's life." Pilar looked at the bracelet, "This is not Theresa's."  
  
"I know, it's the daughter I rear-ended that I'm interested in." Fox said laughing.  
  
"Dios Mios! That language is foul! Paloma is the owner of this bracelet?!" Pilar demanded.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't rear-end her, it was more head on collision." Fox emphasized 'head on collision'.  
  
"Fox, you keep away from my daughter. If you will not heed my warnings, then think about this, Paloma has three brothers. My eldest son Antonio is very over protective of her and he would not take kindly on you. Think about that before you try to get her into your bed." Pilar left in a rush.  
  
"But I don't just want her in my bed." Fox said as the door closed.  
  
  
  
Previews for the next chapter. . .  
  
The Seascape is the place to be tonight not tonight, but like that night in Harmony as just about everyone in town shows up.  
  
  
  
I don't think that you all understand the joy I get when I open my e-mail and see all these reviews from fanfiction.net. It brings a smile to my face when I know that people enjoy my writing.  
  
Oh, and if you are also reading my Days story "All My Life", I'll be posting a new chapter this week! 


	4. An Evening at the Seascape part I

~*The Choices We Live By*~ Don't own 'em  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I don't know HOW I got talked into going here tonight!" Kay said glumly.  
  
"Well, if Antonio's making me stay, you have to." Paloma answered as the two of them entered the Seascape.  
  
"Why are you even here? Can't he handle himself for one night?" Kay looked around the restaurant and spotted Antonio at a small table with Beth, for some reason, the scene did not sit right with her, "Why is he even here with Beth?" Kay said disgusted.  
  
"Because I want him to be happy and I thought Beth might help, but I don't know, he looks pretty upset." Paloma studied her brother's face.  
  
"Come on, let's sit." Kay pulled her to a small-secluded table that hid them from the room, but provided them the perfect view of everyone in the restaurant.  
  
After ordering dinner, the two focused their attention onto Antonio and Beth.  
  
  
  
Antonio sighed as Beth began talking about how happy she was, this was a bad idea.  
  
"So, even though Luis decided to dump me and marry Sheridan I still am a strong person, I mean it's not like I've loved him all my life or anything. It's not like I've done anything and everything for him!" Beth picked up her knife and looked at it insanely.  
  
"Um, Beth? Why don't we dance?" Antonio suggested.  
  
Beth put down the knife and smiled sweetly, "Ok."  
  
  
  
He saw her as she'd walked in, he hadn't wanted to come to the Seascape tonight, but he knew that his brother and his new fiancé would be here, he was hoping Gwen would be too. He'd love to see the fireworks on that one. She was wearing a short emerald green strapless dress that accented her already stunning figure, the green made her beautiful eyes stand out more and she was wearing her hair down, he wanted to run his hands through it. He'd seen some pictures of her when he'd asked Theresa, but none of them could compare to this. She was with a friend, he recognized her as one of Ethan's little sisters, Kay was her name? He didn't care; all he cared about was her. They moved and sat in a secluded table, they were watching for something or someone. Well, he'd just have to pay them a visit.  
  
"Fox?" Ivy's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, mother?" He turned his attention to his mother who was glaring at him.  
  
"You'd better behave yourself tonight." She warned.  
  
"Mother, I think I should be the one telling you that. I mean after all, don't you hate Theresa?" He smirked as his mothers face turned red.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I have behave myself anyway or my son will throw me out of his life. Even if it is a life with that money grubbing whore." Ivy's left eye began twitching.  
  
"Calm down mother, you'll give yourself a heart attack. You know that happens in old age." Fox waited for her reaction and it was priceless.  
  
She gritted her teeth and began breathing like a wild boar, "I'm not OLD Nicholas! And you'd better watch it or I'll have you out of Harmony so fast it will make your head spin." Ivy stood up She can walk now, forgot to mention it and walked to the bathroom to, what Fox assumed, was compose herself.  
  
"Well, that was fun." He smiled.  
  
"What was?" His older brothers voice boomed disapprovingly.  
  
Fox turned around to find Ethan and Theresa standing there, Theresa was smiling, but Ethan was glaring at him suspiciously, "Well, Ethan, I was simply talking about something of a personal manner. So, why don't you mind your own business?"  
  
Ethan was about to say something, when Theresa stopped him, "Fox, I didn't realize you would be here tonight."  
  
"Well, when I heard that you would be here former step-mommy I knew I had to." Fox smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
Ethan glared at him and snatched Theresa's hand away, "I told you to leave Theresa alone."  
  
Fox waved his hand dismissively, "I have no interest in your blushing-bride to be."  
  
"Good, let's keep it that way."  
  
"Um, Ethan? Why don't we sit down?" Theresa suggested.  
  
Ethan nodded his head as Theresa pulled him away to their table, "Later former step mommy!" Fox called.  
  
  
  
"Mother, I don't want to be here!" Gwen complained as her mother dragged her into the seascape.  
  
"Well, you won't get Ethan back by sitting around the house all day!" Rebecca said.  
  
"I don't want Ethan." Gwen complained.  
  
"Oh, you don't want Ethan?" Rebecca stopped.  
  
"No, I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want me. And he's made it very clear that he wants to be with Theresa. Why should I invade on their happiness?"  
  
"He only THINKS he loves that little taco eating slut, she's lied to him and manipulated him. Come on Gwennie, you know that! So, what we need to do is fight fire with fire." Rebecca pulled her to a table.  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore. I lost Ethan and I've given up. I don't want to be second best in someone's heart." Gwen explained.  
  
Rebecca was about to protest when Theresa came over, "Um, Gwen?"  
  
Gwen looked up and hid her surprise, "Yes?"  
  
"Can we talk?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, you go away you little. . ." Rebecca started.  
  
"Mother," Gwen glared, "Yeah, um let's go outside."  
  
Theresa nodded and they stepped outside, "Brr, it's cold." Theresa rubbed her arms.  
  
"I don't think you wanted to call me out here to talk about the weather Theresa, so make your speech about winning Ethan and I'll be on my way." Gwen snapped.  
  
"I don't have any desire to talk to you about my relationship to Ethan. This is about you and what you did." Theresa surveyed Gwen's reaction.  
  
"What I did?" Gwen asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Well, what you and your mother did," Theresa began explaining, "As a Crane I had many contacts and connections. People would do just about anything I'd ask of them simply because I was a Crane and I had the power. As such I began digging for the information that broke Ethan and I up originally."  
  
"The tabloid." Gwen breathed out.  
  
"Yes, and I found out something very interesting, a good source of mine indicated that they had been receiving anonymous calls prior to my wedding to Ethan. They were about the tabloid that claimed I sent the email. Well, they also mentioned something about the night of my engagement party at the mansion. You know, the night Ethan's paternity was revealed?"  
  
Gwen nodded, Theresa had everything she needed right now to destroy her, she'd already lost Ethan, now she could loose so much more. No one would want to be with her, she'd loose Ethan as a friend, her father would disown her and the Crane's would destroy her.  
  
"I know you sent the email to the tabloids Gwen, I know that it was Rebecca's idea and you jumped at the chance to get back at me and in the process get Ethan back. I have all the proof I need and I can use it at anytime to destroy you and your mother."  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Gwen asked, though she could already see it, Ethan reading Theresa's finds, anger in his eyes, disgust and hatred.  
  
"Nothing." Theresa said simply.  
  
"What? Are you going to blackmail me or something?" Gwen glared at her suspiciously.  
  
"No. I already have everything that I could ever want. I have a man who loves me, a great job, an amazing little boy and a happy family. I don't need anything else in my life. So, I won't tell anyone. Not a soul. But you have to promise not to try and break Ethan and me up again." Theresa warned.  
  
"I don't want to break you up. I don't want to marry someone who picks me second always. There was a time that I would have killed for him, but now I just want to find someone who loves me and only me." Gwen explained.  
  
"What are you two doing out here? It's freezing!" Hank walked up and ushered them inside.  
  
"Sorry Hank, we were just talking." Theresa smiled, "Thanks for caring, but I'd better get back to Ethan." Theresa walked off, leaving Gwen and Hank alone.  
  
Gwen studied Hank, he was a good-looking guy, funny, smart, and he was available.  
  
"See something you like Hotchkiss?" Hank teased.  
  
Gwen blushed as Hank called her on her staring, "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"It's ok Gwen, I'm an attractive guy, and I can see why you'd stare." Hank smirked.  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself Bennett. I was just wondering how a good looking guy like yourself could be so stupid."  
  
"Well, I'm not. But why don't you have dinner with me and see if I can't change your mind?" Hank suggested.  
  
"I'd rather jump out of a plane blindfolded and land in a giant vat of squids." Gwen turned and walked away. Part of her wanted to accept his invitation and the other part was insulted, she knew it would only be a pity date and she didn't want that.  
  
"Well, the invitation is always open." Hank called.  
  
Gwen sat down at her table and noticed that her mother was nowhere to be found, "She's probably off seducing someone." She muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
Paloma saw the exchange between Hank and the blond, "Who is that?" She asked Kay and pointed over to the girl.  
  
"Gwen Hotchkiss, my brother Ethan's ex-fiancé. Why?" Kay asked suspiciously, with Paloma you could never be sure what she was planning.  
  
"No reason." Paloma smiled innocently, she wasn't going to tell Kay about her match making scheme just yet, besides, she would probably protest to her uncle hooking up with her brother's ex.  
  
"Right, well when you want to tell I'll be around." Kay got up and went to go talk to her uncle.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Paloma looked up and saw Fox gesturing to the seat that Kay had just vacated.  
  
"Yes, now go away."  
  
Fox sat down anyway, "I don't think that I want to." He smirked.  
  
"Ugh, not that annoying little smirk again, what do you want?" Paloma asked, she always felt flustered around him and that was not a good thing. The sooner her was gone the better off she would be.  
  
"Did your mother return that bracelet you dropped?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and she was flipping out because she thinks that we're dating! Why would you do that to my mother? And another thing, why wouldn't you tell me you were a Crane?" Paloma demanded.  
  
"I didn't tell you I was a Crane because I figured if you knew, you wouldn't give me the time of day. And I was just messing with Pilar, I didn't know she'd take it seriously." Fox explained honestly.  
  
"Oh. Well, ok. Thank you." Paloma wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Dance with me?" Fox stood up and offered his hand.  
  
"No." Paloma shook her head.  
  
"One dance?"  
  
Paloma sighed, "No, I can't. See that man over there?" She pointed to Antonio sitting and eating dinner with Beth.  
  
"What about him?" After getting a good look at Antonio, Fox wasn't sure where she was going.  
  
"That's my oldest brother, Antonio. He wouldn't like it very much if I were dancing with you. So, with that, I say good evening." Paloma grabbed her purse and headed towards the bathroom. Fox got up and followed.  
  
  
  
Ivy walked back to her table and was concerned that Fox was nowhere to be found, "Well, I don't have to worry about him for now. I'm going to worry about Sam." She opened her purse and dialed David's very familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" David picked up the phone after the first ring.  
  
"It's me. Anything new?"  
  
"They're having dinner tonight at the Seascape, they're trying to work on their problems."  
  
"Perfect! I'm already here."  
  
"If you want me to show up, forget it, John and I are spending the evening catching up."  
  
"Well fine. I'll talk to you later then" Ivy hung up and looked around for Sam.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Uncle Hank, for once in my life, I'm actually fine." Kay assured her Uncle.  
  
"If you're sure. Well, what are you doing here anyway?" Hank asked.  
  
"Oh, well it's a long story involving Beth, Antonio and Paloma." Kay explained.  
  
"Right. Well," Hank checked his watch, "Looks like my date stood me up, so I guess I'll get out of here."  
  
"Well, fine. If you don't want to have dinner with me and Paloma that is." Kay suggested.  
  
"Nah, I think I want to go home and work on that business proposal I need to have in by tomorrow." Hank hugged Kay and left.  
  
Yes, Hank has a job. He's a businessman and he does. . .stuff.  
  
  
  
"Kay?" Kay winced as she heard her mother's disapproving voice.  
  
Kay turned around and saw her mother with her father, behind her stood Charity and Miguel, and Reese and Jessica, "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?"  
  
"Hi honey," Sam hugged her, "We decided to have a nice romantic evening and well I see we're not the only ones with that idea. But, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes, Kay, what are you doing here?" Grace had that nasty tone that she always got when she was accusing Kay of something.  
  
"Paloma and I wanted to get together and we decided that the Seascape would be a nice place. But, you know I really should get back to her, our food will be here any moment." Kay turned and walked back to her table.  
  
"I'll be right back honey, I just forgot to tell Kay something." Grace smiled and walked towards Kay.  
  
"Kay, can I speak to you?"  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and turned around to her mother, "What is it?"  
  
She pulled her off to the side, "Tonight is a very special night for Charity and Miguel and if you do anything to ruin their night you will regret it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Grace, if you had ANY idea what was going on in my life maybe you'd realize that I don't want Miguel anymore. I'm glad he and Charity are together. And as for me doing anything to ruin their night, don't worry about it. I'll stay as far away from them and you as possible." Kay turned to leave when Grace grabbed her arm, "Ow, geez, let got that hurts."  
  
"Don't you lie to me! I know that you still want Miguel for yourself and you will do anything to get him! That includes whoreing yourself out to him, and becoming evil! Well if that's the case then I don't want you for a daughter!" Grace let Kay go and glared at her.  
  
Kay felt her heart break, "Why would you want me? I'm only your CHILD!" Kay ran away crying.  
  
"Oh, honey, I didn't mean that!" Grace called as Kay ran away.  
  
Antonio could not believe his ears, Grace just practically disowned Kay, and for nothing. He took off after her.  
  
  
  
Paloma walked into the restroom and found it empty, she sat down and the couch and began rubbing her temples. The door opened and she heard someone walking over to her, looking up she saw Fox, "This is a LADIES room Nicholas. So unless there's something you're not telling me, then please leave."  
  
"I don't want to leave and I can tell by your body language that you don't want me to leave either." Fox sat down next to her.  
  
"If you can tell anything by my body it should be a clear cut signal that I want you to go." Paloma pointed to the door again.  
  
"I dare you to admit that you aren't in the least bit attracted to me. I mean in any way."  
  
"I'm not attracted to you Fox. While your looks maybe good, I find your personality lacking." Paloma said bitterly.  
  
"Then prove it." Fox dared.  
  
"Oh please. This is the part where you say, 'Kiss me', and then I go, 'Please!' then do it anyway. Next thing you know we're married. I don't think so."  
  
"You know if you really didn't like me, then you would have left by now." Fox said logically.  
  
"I was here first and I want to be left alone." Paloma glared at him.  
  
"Fine, I think it's just because you're thinking about how you can get me to have sex with you on this couch." Fox smiled, "Newsflash, I'm attracted to you and I have no problem sleeping with you."  
  
"Well, I have a problem sleeping with you. So I suppose that's where our situation's differ."  
  
"One little kiss?" Fox pouted.  
  
"If I kiss you, will you leave me alone?" Paloma asked apprehensively.  
  
"If you still want me to." Fox smirked.  
  
"No, forget it." Paloma got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Why? Afraid you'll enjoy it?" Fox challenged.  
  
"More like I'll get herpes. I've heard way too many stories about you Fox, all the women you've been with." Paloma went to open the door, "Later." Before she could open it Fox got her attention by waving her purse around.  
  
"Forgetting something?"  
  
She growled and stalked over to him, "Give me that!" She grabbed it out of his hand and he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Previews for next chapter. . .  
  
Kay and Antonio get closer, Fox and Paloma get caught in their lip lock, and Gwen makes a new friend.  
  
  
  
As always, please let me know what you think! 


	5. An Evening at the Seascape part II

~*The Choices We Live By*~ Don't own 'em  
  
This chapter contains some adult issues, if you don't think you should be reading this, then don't.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kay ran sobbing through the streets till she found herself on the docks, she stopped and looked at her arm. A big red mark was left and her mother's nails had cut the skin. She heard a noise and turned around.  
  
A tall man smelling of alcohol walked up, "Hey there princess, are you lost?"  
  
"N-n-no, I'm not." Kay began backing away and bumped into someone else, she screamed.  
  
"Hush little lady. We won't hurt you. In fact, I bet you'll enjoy it. A cute little thing like yourself." The second man ran his hand on her face.  
  
She jumped back, "Stay away from me. My father is chief of police and if you touch me he'll kill you."  
  
They both took a stop closer, and the first man grabbed her arm and spun her towards him, "I don't think your daddy will have to worry about you." He threw her to the ground and held her down, "You can have some fun first." He spoke to his friend.  
  
Kay began sobbing and the second man put his hand on her mouth, "If you're quiet you might even enjoy this girly."  
  
Kay struggled and tried to kick them, but they were too strong. *Oh God, they're going to rape me and then kill me. The last conversation I'm ever going to have is my mother telling me she hates me* She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, when suddenly, the weight was gone and she heard struggling. She opened her eyes and saw someone beating the two bastards up. Once they were on the ground he walked over to her and held out his hand, tentatively she took it and her "savior" helped her up.  
  
"Kay, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Antonio?" In the dim light she saw him nod his head, she threw her arms around him and he patted her back, unsure, "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of come along." She was sobbing in his shirt now. He took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Shh, it's ok" He rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down, "Come on, let's get you home."  
  
Kay jumped back, her eyes still full of tears, "No, I can't go back there."  
  
"Well, I want to take you somewhere. Would it be ok if I took you to my home?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Is there anyone there?"  
  
"No, Mama's at the mansion and everyone else is at the Seascape." Antonio offered his hand and she took it, "I'm going to make a quick call, ok?"  
  
"Who are you calling?" Kay's voice was filled with fear and her body trembled.  
  
"Luis. Is that ok?" Kay nodded slowly.  
  
After hanging up with his brother they began walking to the Lopez- Fitzgerald's. They walked in silence, her hand intertwined with his.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox put his arms around her as she struggled, but after a moment got into it. He ran his fingers through her hair, like he'd been itching to do earlier. They stood there, making out in the women's bathroom for about five minutes, until air became a problem. After pulling away, Paloma smacked him. Neither of them heard the bathroom door open.  
  
"Ow, Jesus, what the hell was that for?" He rubbed his cheek.  
  
"For doing that without my permission." Paloma explained.  
  
"It's not like you didn't kiss me back you know. I could tell you were enjoying it." Fox said confidently.  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't, you're a good kisser. But, now I have to go to the doctors and make sure you didn't give me an STD. Jerk." Paloma wiped her mouth.  
  
"Please." Fox rolled his eyes, "I'm a Crane."  
  
"Ah, so the only ladies you bed are high class whores. Well, that makes me feel so much better." Paloma grabbed her purse and went to turn around, before she could he put a halting hand on her shoulder, "What is it Fox?"  
  
He was taken by surprise, "Fox? What's with that?"  
  
"It's your name isn't it? You've been bugging me about it since we met." Paloma crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, yeah that's what everyone calls me. But, I don't know. I guess I don't really mind it when you call me Nicholas, you know?" Fox ran his hand through his hair, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, so it's like a nickname or something?" Paloma picked up his tie and began playing with it, enjoying his nervous behavior.  
  
"Fox is a nickname Paloma." He said seriously.  
  
Smacking him with her free hand, "I know that! I meant that it would be like an, I don't know, a freaky pet name thing or something. Ah, forget it."  
  
"I know what you mean. But, you don't even like me, so let's just forget about it."  
  
Paloma dropped his tie and glared at him, "Oh, so that's what this is! I wasn't sure what kind of game you were playing but now I think it's obvious."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not playing any kind of game." Fox denied the accusation.  
  
"No, it's that whole, you can't have me, you know I don't want you, so once you get me, you don't want me." Paloma was getting angry now.  
  
"No, no, it's not like that at all. I really like you, ok? I just don't feel the need to chase around someone who doesn't want me, ok?" Fox explained.  
  
"Ok, well good." Paloma smiled at him, "What are you doing day after next?"  
  
"Um, nothing, I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Well, we're going to have dinner together. Meet me at the. . ." Paloma stopped, "What's a restaurant around here that's not the Seascape?"  
  
"I don't know, I just got back here too."  
  
"Well, there's got to be someplace." Paloma sighed.  
  
"There's a really nice romantic restaurant just outside of Harmony, it's about a half-hour drive. But, it's really worth it." Gwen walked up from the doorway, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I came into use the ladies room and you two were kissing and the fighting and I figured now would be a good time to step in."  
  
"Hello Gwen." Fox smiled at his almost sister-in-law.  
  
"Fox." Gwen smiled and introduced herself to Paloma, "I'm Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
"Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald." Paloma stuck out her hand.  
  
"Um, Paloma. . ." Fox started.  
  
"Fox, I have no problem with any of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's but Theresa. Pilar has always been kind to me, and Luis is married to my best friend." Gwen shook Paloma's hand.  
  
"Oh, you're THAT Gwen!" Paloma realized.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gwen looked at Paloma suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Theresa spoke, well whined, about you on the phone before and earlier I saw you talking to Hank and Kay mentioned you almost married Ethan." Paloma explained.  
  
"Ah, well my almost wedding to Ethan was a no-go thanks to your sister, so." Gwen stood uncomfortably.  
  
"So, that restaurant that you were talking about," Paloma said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Oh, yes. It's this little bistro, they have the most amazing desserts and it's really romantic." Gwen smiled, "If you're interested I could give you directions."  
  
Fox looked at Paloma and she smiled, "That sounds great, but could you keep this between us?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, not a problem." Gwen quickly gave Fox directions.  
  
"Thanks Gwen." Fox smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Ahem," Fox turned back to Paloma, "If you're quite done Nicholas."  
  
Fox smiled innocently, "Why whatever are you talking about, my sweet?"  
  
"Not funny. I'll see you day after tomorrow, kay?" Paloma asked.  
  
"Yup, what time should I pick you up?" Fox asked.  
  
"Oh, no, there's no way that you can pick me up, my brothers would kill you." Paloma shook her head.  
  
"Well you can't drive anywhere." Fox said. "Because you crashed into my car!"  
  
"Hey, that was as much your fault as it was mine!" Fox argued.  
  
"Whatever, you still can't pick my up. We'll meet somewhere." Paloma sighed.  
  
"Alright, where?"  
  
"Um, the Book Café." Paloma said.  
  
"Alright," Fox looked at his watch, "I'd better go before mother starts looking for me."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm so sure that she'll check in here first." Paloma rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll see you day after tomorrow," He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"12:30 Fox." Paloma smiled.  
  
"Fox again." She heard him say as he walked out.  
  
Both girls laughed, "So, how did that happen? If you don't mind me asking." Gwen added.  
  
"Not at all. He crashed into me, then visited me in my hospital room and then slammed into me at the Book Café. Tonight, however, he just kept bugging me." Paloma sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Ah, well, a word of warning, Fox is a player." Gwen sat next to her.  
  
Paloma sighed, "I know, which is one of the reason's I'm so unsure about dating him. He's sweet to me now, but how do I know that once he gets his fill, he won't drop me like a month old banana."  
  
"You don't. But, it's like that with any guy. I mean I had my entire life centered around one man for years and just recently when I thought I had him, he got taken away from me."  
  
"Yeah, but Ethan's an idiot. I mean he's so fickle. He loves you, then falls in love with Theresa, then dumps her, goes back to you, then proposes to her. He's not the average guy." Paloma said comfortingly.  
  
"I know, and there has to be someone out there for me, I mean after all if Fox can find someone that makes him go weak in the knees, then I can."  
  
"What do you mean, 'weak in the knees'?" Paloma asked.  
  
"Well, it's just whenever I've seen Fox around other women, he's sort of, a jerk about it. He's so cocky and arrogant and he knows that they'll do whatever he wants them to." Gwen tried to explain, "But when he's around you, he's I don't know, different. Like instead of it being about the chase or the kill, it's just about, I don't know, you I guess." Gwen stopped, "Am I making any kind of sense here?"  
  
"Yeah, a little, I guess. It's oddly enough making me feel a little better about going out with him." Paloma sighed.  
  
"Well, I have to pee, but it was nice meeting you." Gwen got up.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Paloma smiled, "Maybe we could hang out sometime."  
  
Gwen looked at her like she'd gone mad, "No offence or anything to you, but I already tried being friends with Theresa and that got me dumped twice and a ruined wedding. I think I'll just cut my losses."  
  
Paloma laughed, "If you think I'm anything like my sister then you're crazy. Theresa is a boy crazy, lovesick teenager and I actually have common sense. Besides, if you're here with your mother tonight, then obviously you need a friend. And I'm good at being a friend, what have you got to lose?"  
  
Gwen bit her lip, after Sheridan married Luis she lost her best friend, and Paloma did have a point, she wasn't anything like Theresa and at the moment, it would be nice to be around someone near her age, "Alright. Friends."  
  
They shook hands, "Good. I have to go before Kay kills me. I'll see you around." Paloma left.  
  
Gwen threw herself on the couch, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
~*~  
  
Coming up. . .  
  
This night continues, as there's more havoc at the Seascape. Antonio tries to get Kay to open up and someone goes on a murderous rampage.  
  
  
  
As always, thank you so much for your support and continue telling me what you think. Someone asked me earlier who the girl was that Antonio went on a date with, Theresa's friend? She was just a character I made up, no one important. 


	6. A Ruined Evening

~*The Choices We Live By*~ Don't own 'em  
  
Ok, well I was thinking about this and I realized that if Antonio is 30 and Kay is 18, it's REALLY creep. So, Luis is the oldest brother instead, and Antonio's only 27, it's not MUCH, but it's less creepy then him being 12 years older. Oh, and Gwen is 23. So, with that said, onto the story.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Paloma sat down at her table and looked around, Kay's purse was there, but Kay was missing. She looked around the restaurant and noted that neither Kay, nor her brother Antonio were present. Before she could check in the other rooms, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey sis." Luis smiled.  
  
Hugging her brother, "It's great to see you Luis!"  
  
"Good to see you too. Now, I want you to meet someone." Luis indicated to a pretty blonde who was talking to Ethan, not to far away.  
  
"Is that Sheridan?" Paloma gestured to her, he nodded, "Well, I want to meet her."  
  
Luis brought her over and, beaming, introduced her, "This is my wife, Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"It's great to meet you." Paloma smiled and Sheridan pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I feel like I already know you! Luis has told me so much about you!"  
  
Paloma patted her on the back, uncomfortable, "I feel like I know you well too. Um, so what are you kids doing here?"  
  
Sheridan pulled away and smiled, "Luis wanted to take me out to dinner tonight before our honeymoon." Sheridan's eyes shined with love and Luis' reflected the same care, love and devotion.  
  
"Oh, that's sweet. I'm sorry again about missing your wedding. My flight was canceled and the airports closed. So, I couldn't make it."  
  
"Oh, Paloma I already told you it was fine. I'm just glad you got to meet Sheridan before we left for Spain." Luis kissed his new wife's hand.  
  
"Spain? That's going to be romantic. And I'm really glad to have met you Sheridan. You and Luis are just so sweet together."  
  
Luis and Sheridan didn't seem to hear the comment, as they were too wrapped up in each other.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go look for some people and then kill myself. Bye." Paloma walked away.  
  
"Yeah, bye Paloma." Luis said in an offhanded sort of way.  
  
Paloma walked around looking for Kay and Antonio, she stopped at the table that he and Beth were at and saw Beth sitting alone. "Hey Beth."  
  
Beth looked up, *Another Damn Lopez-Fitzgerald! This is their fault! *  
  
Paloma noted the crazed look on Beth's face, "Beth are you ok?"  
  
Beth grabbed her knife and smiled, "Oh, I'm just fine." She stood up and when she turned around she spotted Luis and Sheridan locked in a lovers embrace, "This'll be the last time you two are so close."  
  
"Beth what are you doing?" Paloma saw Beth grab the knife, "LUIS!" She yelled as Beth lunged.  
  
~*~  
  
Antonio ushered Kay into the house and closed the door, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Kay shook her head; she hadn't spoken a word to him since they left the docks.  
  
"Um, Luis said that he'd send some men out to the docks so those guys won't be bothering you anymore. Are you cold?" Antonio sat down on the couch as Kay stood staring.  
  
She shook her head again and sat in an armchair on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Kay, I know you're upset, but I can't help you if you won't let me. Do you want to talk about it?" Antonio tried not to push too hard but he was worried.  
  
Kay began sobbing again, Antonio crossed the room and she began sobbing into his coat.  
  
"Shh, it's going to be ok. They can't hurt you anymore."  
  
After a few minutes the tears subsided, "How'd you know where I was?"  
  
Antonio was surprised at her question, but glad she was talking, "I, uh, I sort of overheard the conversation you and your mom had. I was worried about you so I decided to follow you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid."  
  
Kay sniffed, "I wouldn't give that women the satisfaction. She'd love it if I just died and fell of the face of the earth so she wouldn't have to put up with me anymore. It's bad enough that she hates me, but she wants everyone else to hate me too. You know that she tells my father constantly about how evil I am? I can't catch a break from her."  
  
"Don't listen to her Kay, she doesn't know you or what you're all about. If she did then she wouldn't be treating you that way."  
  
Kay turned to him, "And I suppose you know me?"  
  
Antonio laughed, "We're one in the same Kay. I came back home and the only reason my family accepted it was because I brought Sheridan back. I gave up a woman that I had fallen in love with so my brother wouldn't suffer. I know that my mother hates me sometimes, I hurt her so badly, but I did what I had to do. We're both misunderstood. Except in your case you get yelled at a whole lot more then I do."  
  
Kay smiled wryly, "Well, I guess you have things all figured out, don't you?"  
  
"I'd say so, yes." Antonio leaned back into the small chair he and Kay shared. Both realizing how close they really were.  
  
~*~  
  
Paloma screamed and the Seascape froze. Luis stood in front of Sheridan protectively.  
  
"Beth, just put the knife down. This isn't like you." Luis tried to calm her down.  
  
Beth held the knife up and looked around, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill someone!" She reached into her purse while glaring around and pulled out a gun.  
  
Several people screamed, "Please, calm down!" Sam yelled.  
  
Paloma was the closest one to Beth and she quietly took a stop backwards, Beth swung around and smiled at her insanely.  
  
"You little ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald are not going anywhere!" Beth pointed the gun at her and then pulled Paloma into a headlock.  
  
"Beth, let go of Paloma. This doesn't have to end badly, if you let Paloma go now then you'll get off easy." Paloma heard Luis pleading.  
  
"Please Beth, you're not a bad person. I know you're upset, but killing me isn't going to help." Paloma said as gently as she could.  
  
"Really? Because I think that killing you would make me feel a whole lot better. I mean, why not? You're oldest brother dumped me for a CRANE, then got back together with me after she 'died' for like the millionth time and when she came back from the dead he dumped me again. Then I'm finally getting over him and his brother asks me to dinner. I think maybe Luis still has feelings for me and I can get him jealous by dating Antonio. But then you had to come in here and DISTRACT him, and then he leaves me! HE- LEAVES-ME! And you know why?" Beth squeezed Paloma's neck harder.  
  
Paloma gasped for air, "Beth, this isn't the right thing. I know you're better then this." Paloma faintly heard Chief Bennett say.  
  
"HER!" Beth pointed the gun at Sheridan and tightened the grip she had on Paloma. The knife she'd picked up earlier was still in her grasp.  
  
Luis stood in front of his new wife, "Beth, this isn't anyone's fault. Sometimes things happen."  
  
"Luis, I love you! I can give a life SO much better then her. She'll hurt you again Luis and you'll end up with a broken heart." Beth said.  
  
Paloma's face began turning red and she started feeling dizzy, "Beth," she gasped out.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Beth yelled.  
  
"Beth, you're right." Luis said quietly.  
  
"What?" Beth tightened her death grip once more.  
  
"I said you were right." Out of the corner of his eye Luis saw police cars surrounding the Seascape.  
  
"What was I right about my love?" Beth asked.  
  
"Sheridan's only going to wind up hurting me. I see that now. So, why don't you out down the gun, and let Paloma go?" Luis said.  
  
Beth looked at Luis like he was nuts, "You think that I'm going to let your bitchy little sister go and not kill your new wife because you realized that I was right? Why in the hell would I do that?"  
  
"We can run away together. Right now. All you have to do is let them go and we can go outside and leave this place forever." Luis said smiling, "I love you Beth. I only want to be with you."  
  
Beth loosened her grip on Paloma, "Really?"  
  
Luis nodded, "So, let's go."  
  
Beth let go of Paloma and threw her to the side, keeping her gun pointed at Sheridan she walked over to Luis and threw her arms around him, "I knew you loved me. That crane whore was nothing but a distraction."  
  
As they walked towards the exit a Beth turned around and let out and shot Sheridan.  
  
~*~  
  
Previews. Things heat up between Kay and Antonio. Will Beth get what she wanted? Sheridan dead and Luis forever? Paloma gets stuck.  
  
  
  
Bum-bum-bum! How's that for a cliffhanger? I know the chapters a little short and that I haven't updated in awhile, sorry. I'll try and get the next part up soon. But, please lemme know what you think. BTW, sorry if you're a hardcore Beth fan. Personally I can't stand her so I tend to be a little harsh to her in my fics.  
  
Ok, this doesn't have to do with the next chapter or anything but it has to do with the story in general. Who would you rather I hook Ivy up with, Sam, David or Julian? Now, if I hook Ivy up with Julian, who should Grace be with, Sam or David? I'd appreciate your input. Tank-ye! 


	7. Another Date, A Doctor and Still No Dinn...

~*The Choices We Live By*~ Don't own 'em  
  
Um, if you love Beth or you're just you know a fan or something, please don't get mad. I really have no taste for her, I have nothing against Kelli, but the character drives me crazy. This is not a Beth friendly chapter, so you've been warned, please don't flame me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The last thing Paloma remembered was Beth turning around and firing a shot at Sheridan. It wasn't that she was scared; she knew that Sheridan was probably going to be ok. But she was weak, too weak. After a car accident, and being nearly choked to death, her body couldn't handle it. She felt her body go limp and she hit the floor.  
  
No one noticed the youngest Lopez-Fitzgerald fainting, everyone was too worried that Sheridan had been shot or that Beth was going to kill them all. It was mass chaos. As soon as the gun was fired, about 10 police officers jumped Beth. Luis dropped the act he portrayed and ran over to his wife.  
  
"Sheridan?" She was on the ground. Whether it was because she was attempting to avoid the bullet or she'd been shot was still a mystery.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Beth let out a blood-curling scream, "YOU'RE MINE! MINE!" She tried fighting off the cops that were holding her back, but she wasn't any match for them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kay smiled wryly, "Well, I guess you have things all figured out, don't you?"  
  
"I'd say so, yes." Antonio leaned back into the small chair he and Kay shared. Both realizing how close they really were.  
  
They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and then it happened. Kay kissed him, he was expecting it to happen, but he didn't think she would be the one to initiate it. He kissed her back with every ounce of passion he had in him, he felt her tongue probe at him for greater access into his mouth. His lips parted and their tongues clashed. She moved in the seat, and he gained more access to her body. All sorts of wicked thoughts about Kay were running through his head. He suddenly realized what he was doing and he pulled away.  
  
"I am so sorry." He said.  
  
Kay looked at him, her eyes a mixture of shock, anger and something he couldn't place, or maybe he just didn't want to, "What?" She nearly spit out.  
  
"You're vulnerable, and my sister's best friend and in love with my brother and," He stopped when he saw her face, "What?"  
  
"Let me get this straight, you think that I'm still in love with Miguel, that Paloma would be against me kissing you and that, oh yeah, I kissed YOU. Not the other way around mister. If I didn't want to kiss you, wouldn't a done it. And don't look at me like that, I am NOT a weak person and I don't think that anyone has ever thought me vulnerable." Kay got up off the chair mid rant and began pacing.  
  
"Kay, I didn't mean you were weak, it's just after what happened tonight, I thought that. . ." He stopped when he saw the glare he was receiving from her, "What?"  
  
Kay sat down next to him and looked into his eyes, "I like you Antonio. You're a sweet guy, you're cute, funny, and smart, you have tons of great qualities. I don't think it's going to take too long for the girls in Harmony to see that, now that you and Sheridan are not together. What happened tonight on the docks and with my mother, that's something that I need to worry about. I'm not scared, I mean I WAS terrified, but I'm not anymore. Do you know why that is?"  
  
Antonio shook his head, mutely, fascinated by the woman in front of him.  
  
"Because of you. I feel safe here, around you I feel like no one can hurt me and the whole world be damned. You make me feel safe and I like that." Kay squeezed his hand.  
  
Antonio felt himself giving in, "I make you feel safe?"  
  
Kay nodded, "You do. I'm not really sure what it is about you; maybe it's that Lopez-Fitzgerald thing. But when you're around me I feel like I can take on the world."  
  
"So, where do you want to go from here?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Let's date." Kay said simply.  
  
Antonio began laughing, "You're joking right? We can't DATE. Your dad would KILL me if he ever found out that I kissed you and you want to date? You must be going through post-traumatic stress or something."  
  
Kay smacked him on the arm, "I am not! I like you, you like me. We are attracted to one another, so let's date! We don't need to flaunt it or anything, but I'd like to get to know you better and I know that you'd like to get to know me. So, let's date."  
  
"Kay, how do you suggest we go about dating? Anywhere we go, someone is going to be bound to see us and you know, that's not such a good thing for you or me."  
  
"So you don't want to? That's fine. I'll go find someone else then, there are millions of guys who like me." Kay got up from the chair and began walking away.  
  
Antonio grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto him, "I didn't say I didn't want to. I want to know how we're going to go about doing it."  
  
"Oh. Well, you've got a car, right? We'll meet places out of town."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I have plans tomorrow, so how about I pick you up at the docks day after and I'll take you out." Antonio suggested.  
  
"Plans? Another date?" Kay asked.  
  
Laughing, Antonio shook his head, "No, you're my only date this week. I'm planning on spending the day with Paloma."  
  
"Ok, well then, it's a date." Kay smiled and went to go kiss him.  
  
Antonio smiled and leaned in when he remembered something, "DATE! Oh my god, I totally forgot about Beth! I left her in the middle of dinner, she's going to kill me!"  
  
Kay rolled her eyes, "You know you're kind of running the mood here. Forget about Beth, she'll be fine. Now, where were we?"  
  
"Kay, I could at least call. I'll just tell her I had an emergency, she'll understand, and it'll just take a minute." Antonio got up off the seat and Kay glared at him.  
  
He pulled out a piece of paper, with what Kay assumed, had Beth's number on it. He dialed the phone and waited, he saw Kay's impatient look, and sighed, after the 5th or 6th ring he got her mailbox, "Hey Beth, it's Antonio, sorry about leaving so quickly but I had an emergency. I'll see you around, bye."  
  
"Oh, yeah, she'll be really pleased when she hears that, the brush off after half a date. I'm a lucky girl!"  
  
"Kay, don't be a smartass. Now, where were we?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Well, if you recall I wanted to kiss you, but no, you were too preoccupied with Beth. So, I think that I want to go home now." Kay said.  
  
"No you don't." Antonio smiled and encircled her waist, "You want to stay with me and I know you do."  
  
"Fine, fine." Kay said smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan stirred as Luis said her name, "Oh thank God you're ok!" Luis picked her up and cradled her head in his chest, "I don't know what I would have done if you'd been hurt."  
  
"Luis, I'm ok. What happened?" Sheridan looked around and saw chaos.  
  
Beth struggled to get away from the cops as they dragged her outside, "LUUIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!" She screamed.  
  
Sheridan tensed up and the fury in Luis's eyes grew, no one scared the woman he loved, "Everything is ok now Sheridan, she won't hurt us anymore."  
  
Fox watched the scene with avid interest and then looked around for Paloma, he mentally chastised himself for not thinking about her before now. She had almost just died, and everyone was worried about Sheridan.  
  
"Fox?" His mother's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Yes mother?" He turned and was surprised that she was still around; he thought she'd have been all over Sam by now.  
  
"I'm going to go make sure that everyone's ok. You stay out of trouble." Ivy glared at him before walking away.  
  
"Grouch." He muttered, and then he went about his task of finding Paloma. He could barely move, everyone was still terrified or angry. Weaving his way in and out of the people he made his way to where Paloma was last standing. He looked around and spotted her, on the floor in a heap. He ran over and turned her over so she was facing him, "Paloma?" She didn't stir and he noted that when Beth had let her go she'd cut her arm with the knife, "I need a doctor over here!"  
  
Eve Russell (The only person in Harmony with a PhD) came over, "Paloma!"  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Fox asked, worried.  
  
Just then Paloma began to stir, "Uhhh."  
  
"She'll be fine. I just need to have a look at her and wrap up her arm; the cut's not too deep. She won't need stitches." Eve shined a light in Paloma's recently opened eyes, "How many fingers?"  
  
"Four. What happened?" She tried to sit up, but her head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"You need to go home, do you have someone who can take you?" Eve asked ignoring the question.  
  
"I drove here with Kay, but she's disappeared." Paloma started.  
  
"I'll take her home." Fox said.  
  
Eve looked up and surveyed Fox, she didn't trust him and she wasn't so sure that Pilar would be happy about it, but everyone else was busy, "Fine, but make sure she gets there safely. Call me when you get home, ok Paloma?"  
  
Paloma nodded and got up, shaking, "I can do stuff tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yes, but don't overdo anything." Eve finished cleaning up her arm in silence, "You can go now. Just go straight to bed when you get home."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to call you when I got home." Paloma said innocently.  
  
"Paloma." Eve warned.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass." Fox said smiling.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "Mean."  
  
"Watch it or I won't help you up." Fox warned.  
  
"I don't need your help Nicholas." Paloma went to demonstrate and almost fell again, Fox caught her and smirked.  
  
"What was that you were saying about not needing my help?"  
  
"Shut-up." She turned her attention back to Eve, "Thank you Dr. Russell."  
  
"Not a problem, now go home and get some sleep." Eve nodded and walked off.  
  
"*Sigh* If I ever find out what happened to my brother and best friend I'm going to kill them both." Paloma growled.  
  
"You know maybe Antonio's at home, he could've taken Kay home too or something." Fox suggested.  
  
"I'll call them." Fox led her out, past the police officers into her car. She pulled out her phone once she was seated and dialed the house.  
  
*RING RING* Paloma waited patiently until finally Antonio answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me. What happened to you?"  
  
"Um, just something came up." Antonio said weakly.  
  
"Is Kay there?"  
  
"Why would Kay be here?" Antonio sounded nervous.  
  
"Because she's gone. I assumed that you gave her a ride or something, great now I have to go find her."  
  
"She at home!" Antonio practically screamed.  
  
"How do you know?" Paloma was suspicious.  
  
"I took her there. Yeah, she wasn't feeling good and uh, she couldn't binoculars?"  
  
"Binoculars? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"What? Oh, see, no find you! Find! She couldn't find you. Yeah." Antonio stumbled out.  
  
"Right. Well, I guess I'll just call her then to find out if she'd ok."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, she's sick and she told me that she was going straight to bed when she got home, so you'd just wake her up and you know that Kay's grouchy. Ow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm going to step out for a bit so I won't be here when you get home. Bye!" Antonio hung up and left Paloma feeling very confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fox asked as he turned down another road.  
  
"Nothing, I don't think. Antonio was just acting weird. But I guess that's normal for him, or something. I dunno. I just want to get home and get some sleep. I am so tired." Paloma yawned.  
  
"Well, I think that we are almost there. But, I have no idea where I'm going, so." Fox turned onto another road.  
  
Paloma looked at the street, "Make a left up here, then a right at the second turn, after that make another left at the first turn and it's the third house on the right."  
  
They reached the house and it was dark, "I thought that your brother was home?" Fox asked.  
  
"I think he had something to do, I don't know he was rambling. But, it's good then you can help me inside." Paloma smiled.  
  
Fox blushed and helped her out of the car, "I think you'd manage."  
  
Paloma leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked into the house, "I know, but it's nice to have someone you can depend on."  
  
Fox was silent, suddenly, "I'm going to go. I'll see you around." He went to leave and he felt her hand stopping him.  
  
"Day after tomorrow at 12:30, Book Café. Don't forget and I don't like being stood up." She kissed him on the cheek, "Till then Nicholas."  
  
Fox nodded and left, as he got into his car he sighed, he liked Paloma a lot, a lot a lot. He hadn't felt this way since Jasmine. Well this would be different. He left, hoping he wouldn't get lost on the way home.  
  
~*~  
  
The phone rang, interrupting their make out session, "I have to get it." He said as he peeled himself away from Kay.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Hello?" Antonio conversed with his sister for a few minutes, until it became clear to Kay that he was the world's worst liar, so she'd better help him out.  
  
"I took her there. Yeah, she wasn't feeling good and uh, she couldn't binoculars?"  
  
Kay tried to make motions, without talking, "Find!" She hissed, making more hand gestures.  
  
"Binoculars? What the hell are you talking about?" She heard Paloma say.  
  
"What? Oh, see, no find you! Find! She couldn't find you. Yeah." Antonio stumbled out.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right. Well, I guess I'll just call her then to find out if she'd ok."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, she's sick and she told me that she was going straight to bed when she got home, so you'd just wake her up and you know that Kay's grouchy. Ow!"  
  
She'd kicked him in the shins, not thinking he'd be stupid enough to complain about it. After he hung up, she glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are by far, the world's worst liar. That was pitiful. I mean I lie better then that when I'm half asleep. Sheesh, well come on, take me home." Kay got out of the chair and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Sorry." Kay ignored him and they drove home in silence.  
  
When they reached the Bennett's, Kay was surprised to find the lights out, "I wonder where everyone is?"  
  
"Probably still at dinner. I'll see you on the docks."  
  
Kay nodded and kissed him, they made out in the car for a bit, then realized they could get caught, "I'll see you at noon?"  
  
Antonio nodded as she hopped out of his pick-up. (I don't know why, but I see him as driving a pick-up. Maybe it's just me.)  
  
As he watched Kay enter the house he sighed, this was going to be hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long, but it did. I still want to know who you want to hook up. Sam and Ivy Grace and David, Julian and Ivy, or Ivy and David. Let me know, I'm taking a poll for future chapters, so if you have a choice, tell me. Thank you for those of you who've already given me your opinions and thanks in advance for those of you who will! And, as always, tell me what you think! 


	8. Author's Note

~*The Choices We Live By*~  
I've decided not to continue this story. I'm really sorry to disappoint any of you that are reading this, but at this time I feel this is the best course of action. I'm still going to continue "All My Life" and "Ex" but "Choices" will not be worked on by me.  
  
If anyone who reads this would like to finish what I started then feel free to email me and I'll give you back chapters and any help you need. I'm more then willing to help, but I've lost my drive for this story. Once again I'm sorry.  
  
If you're interested in writing the rest of Choices my email is:  
  
wizard_of_oz2k@hotmail.com  
  
~Jax 


End file.
